


Another Lonely Christmas

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Depression, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is excited to decorate the Christmas Tree. Derek can't share his excitement since Christmas is not his favorite time of the year. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Xandra, for a Teen Wolf Secret Santa

Stiles turned the speakers up and Derek groaned while Mariah Carrey echoed through the house. Although he loved Stiles and the amount of cheer he had brought into his life, he still didn’t like Christmas. He didn’t like that time of the year that everyone spent with family members. He would have loved to spend those days with family members. And he was not talking about Stiles and the Sheriff. 

They were acting like his family and they were trying their best, but they weren’t his mother, they weren’t his father, they weren’t his siblings. No matter how many christmas cookies Stiles would bake and no matter how big the dinner the Sheriff would cook would be, it wouldn’t make up for the pain Derek felt in his heart. It wouldn’t be able to fill the hole that had been there since the fire, since Cora had left. 

“Derek!” Stiles placed the Christmas decorations on the table in the living room. Last year he had bought decorations in the most horrible colors. Purple, blue, pink. 

Derek had tried to protest, but not so surprisingly Stiles had not wanted to listen and it seemed he was now using them again. 

“No, I’m not doing this again.” Derek shook his head and raised his eyebrows. Last year he had given it a try, because Stiles had begged him to. Derek had not wanted to ruin his holiday spirit. He had even hoped that the old feeling of happiness, just like long ago when Christmas had been his favorite time of the year, would return. 

It had not. The ugly decorations had made him miss his mother, who had always filled the house with the most beautiful ornaments, even more. 

The ornaments had all been gold and silver and Derek had never dared to ask how old they had been. He had never dared to touch them, afraid that he would drop them, that they would slip out of his hands, that they would shatter on the floor. His mother had never told him where she had gotten them from, but Derek had assumed that most of them had been bought by his grandparents or maybe even their parents. 

“Derek, can’t you at least look at this stuff?” Stiles stared at the werewolf and Derek rolled his eyes.

Sometimes he just wanted to grab the boy and shake him. He knew that that would be unfair. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know how it felt to lose someone. It wasn’t like Derek didn’t notice how Stiles felt the absence of his mother too. He just wished that Stiles would understand that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t pretend to be happy. Not during Christmas. 

“It’s your stuff.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t care what you’re gonna do with it.” Derek wanted to turn around, but Stiles grabbed his arm and forced him to stand still. 

“Derek…” Stiles whispered and Derek turned around, knowing the look on the boy’s face. “This isn’t my stuff.” Stiles shook his head and Derek’s eyes widened.   
His hands were trembling when he carefully tried to open the box. There they were. The silver and golden ornaments from his mother. 

They were blinking and shining like they had always done, like she was still there, like she had just cleaned them, ready for another holiday season. 

“I don’t want them in my house.” He swallowed, but his voice was breaking and he fought against the tears burning in his eyes. He couldn’t have them hanging here, surrounded by the ugliest stuff he had ever seen, within the reach of the clumsiest guy he had ever met. 

“Well, so far my christmas present for you, great.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but grabbed Derek’s hands. “If you’re afraid I will break them, fine, I won’t touch them. If you’re scared they will make you cry, fine, I will dry your tears.” Stiles paused for a short moment. “Christmas sucks when you miss someone that should have been there, Derek. I can’t bring her back. We can’t bring anyone back.” He swallowed and Derek took a deep breath. “But you know why I like Christmas?” Stiles cocked his head. “Because that’s the time of the year I’m not afraid that I will ever stop missing my mother. That’s the time of the year I know that I will always love her and that no matter how long she’s been gone, it will always hurt.”

“You like being in pain?” Derek raised his eyebrows and shook his head. He would never get used to Stiles surprising him. 

“Yes, because every time I’m in pain, I know that she will never be forgotten.” 

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Stiles was holding Derek’s hands and Derek was trying to control himself, to make sure he wouldn’t break down in the middle of their living room, surrounded by the blinking ornaments reminding him of the wonderful Christmases the Hales had spent together. 

“Fine, I’ll find a spot for them somewhere.” Derek eventually sighed and took one of the ornaments out of the box. “But you’re not touching them. You’re not going anywhere near them at all.”


End file.
